Belty and The Forgotten Mice
by Eeveen
Summary: A mousehunt fanfiction. Belty is just your typical Student of the Cheese Belt mouse when one day his master gave him a test. Once Belty's back was turned, a piece of brie was stolen by someone or something.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Belty: Why hello people!

Fangy: What the heck are you doing?

Belty: Helping Eeveen do this. He totally forgotten...

Fangy: What? The Forgotten Mice killed him?

Belty: What? No! Sheesh! Is just that he forgot the disclaimer...

Fangy: Oh... And?

Belty: I'm gonna help him edit this... Let's see... He says:'I do not own Mousehunt all any of the cheese o or whatever inside...'

Fangy: Thats it? He's such an idiot!

Eeveen: What did you say...

Fangy:o.O Uh-Oh...

Eeveen: Get out of my office now!

Belty: Alrighty... Let's go, Fangy.

Eeveen: Those two... *Ahem* anyway, like Belty said, I do not own I do not own Mousehunt all any of o the cheese or whatever inside... So be seeing ya!

Chapter 1

Let's see...where to start? Ok, how about this? Once upon a time, a long long time ago, in a gala...HOLD IT! This is not star wars you know...Ok, let's start with the introduction then...Nah, I will type that some other time. Ah, I got it!

One day, as usual, in the region of Furouma, a Master and his student is training as usual. Master Belty was teaching his student, Belty, to control his hunger. While Mas...What's that? You don't know how they look like? Come on! I can't tell a story if you don't even know who i'm talking about. Ok, Belty is just your average Student of the Cheese Belt, Fat hands, fat legs, fat tummy, fat butt..Ya his fat alright. He wears a white XXXL karatae outfit with a belt, pretty obvious,huh? He has a nickname too and thats Chubby-Mchubby. Master Belty (Ya, they have the same name) is almost the same as Belty, FAT! But he can control his hunger unlike his so not cooperative young disicpline. He wears NOTHING but a pair of pants with a, yup, you guess it, belt. Ok,ok let's move on with the story. After the intro, you can sure guess that this story is about, you know, Belty. Anyway, where was I? Oh Yes! One day, as usual, in the region of Furouma, a Master and his student is training as usual. Master Belty was teaching his student, Belty, to control his hunger. While Master Belty is nagging away, Belty, well was munching on some swiss cheese left by a novice mouse hunter named, Jia Hung. As Belty was munching away, Master Belty suddenly said: " Belty, could you please stop eating when I'm talking to you?" Belty just answered: "Yes!" between mouthfulls. Now this do on for ,like, half an hour as Belty stubbornly refused to let go of his favourite snack. Until Master Belty was like so damn angry, and kinda hungry too, he exclaimed: "Belty! I told you to STOP eating when I'm talking to you! Can't you understand?" Belty jolted at the voice of his Master. Master Belty regained his patience and said:" Ok, Belty. I have a few errands to do today. I'll be back by sundown. In the meantime, I want you to do a test, ok?"

So Master Belty took a bag full of swiss and brie, yes left by that Jia Hung too, and gave it to Belty and said: "This test is to surpressed your hunger and when I come back, you can't, repeat CAN'T eat a single piece of cheese. But if you behave well, I will let you eat the cheese when I come back. Directly OPPOSITE of it, if you were to eat these cheese, then I got no choice but to send you to the Catacombs for the rest of the summer!" Hearing that Belty said :"Ok, Master." but at the same time, Belty thought "S**T! How can I surpressed my hunger? But if I eat it I'll be sent to th-that place with those crazy creepy mice..." After hearing Belty's reply, Master Belty said: "OK, then I'm off to do my work." He left Belty with the bag of cheese. Belty just stood there looking hungrily at the bag of delicious, unresistantable, fresh and somewhat smelly cheese, drooling every second. Belty thought: " Maybe just 1 bite, Master won't know." So Belty is preparing to take a bite when suddenly, he heard something coming...

Belty straight away put back the cheese into the bag and whistle. Not long after, the sound is getting louder. Belty held his breath. Suddenly, something rustle in the bushes. Belty pick up a 1kg stone and threw it towards the bush. "Oww!" Belty blinked as his two best friends came out of the bush. "Oops, sorry Fangy...Hey Clawy." Clawy make a sign that says a cross while Fangy cross her hands, there was a lump on her head, probably the one who got hit by the stone. Now, I know you guys hate introductions but i got to do it, or you guys won't have a clue what they look like. Clawy was a Student of the Cheese was the coolest mice in his class. His hair was always jagging up. He wears a Blue Sleeveless Shirt. He was taller than Belty by a little bit. Fangy on the other hand is a Student of the Cheese Fang. She always carries a spear on her back and wears a white shirt with a brown jacket. Her jeans is purple blue in color. She is the top student in her class.

Now, where in the world is that pen...Ah! Fangy leapt to beside Belty and pointed her spear at Belty's good for nothing tummy and said:" What the hell? Are you trying to kill me? Sometimes, I wonder why I like you..." and she poke her spear at Belty. Belty just said: "I didn't know it was you and can you stop poking that spear at me everytime we met?"

Fangy poked it a little harder. "You didn't say please..."

Belty rolled his eyes and said: "Please?" Fangy let go of her spear and hung it at her back. :"Thank You, Chubby-Mchubby."

As Fangy tried to subside her anger, Clawy pulled Belty to one side and said: " Nice, I didn't know you could pulled it off. I know i couldn't with Jessica around... Besides..." he lower down to a whisper. "...you better be careful now or she will change her mind and date that idiot Alex." Belty look at Clawy and said: "Really? You could have fooled me..."

Clawy chuckled and said: "Anyway, we are not here to talk your love stories. We want to tell you about the upcoming tournment." "Tournament? What tournament?"  
>"My,my, I think you should pay more attention to you Master..." "Yeah, maybe I should listen to him until i fall asleep." Clawy laugh again then said:" Ok, no more cruddy jokes. This tournament is serious. It is our guarduation. We seniors are going to graduate! Hear me? Graduate!" Clawy kept shaking Belty back and forth in excitement. He continued:" I can't wait! I've been training for days! Master Clawy is gonna kill me if I fail! But I don't think so." Now, the problem with Clawy is he sometimes get too cocky you know... Anyways..."What are you training for?" asked Belty. "Me? Simple just a 5 laps race around the track. Uh-huh!" said Clawy while making the peace sign.<p>

Fangy joint in and asked: "Thats better. So what are you guys talking about anyway?" "Us? Nah, just this tournament stuff or something."answered Belty. "Neat! You know, Master Fangy has just gave me an assignment and thats to keep practicing my aiming using my arrow. Hey Chubby, can I use you as target practice?" said Fangy with a hopeful twinkle in her eyes. Belty backed 1 step and said:" Haha, very funny, through i felt that is not amusing. " Clawy laugh as he rolled on the floor and shouted:"Stop it! I can't stand it. Air! Need Air! Buahahahaha!" Fangy ignored him and said: "So, is that a yes?" Belty make a face and said: "In your dreams..." "Ya. I just did yesterday. You make a pretty nice target you know." Clawy suddenly shouted:" Damn you two! Haha. Wheres my bag? Hahahaha! Air!*Huff* Hahahahaha!" Belty took a look at Clawy then said to Fangy:" Come on, let's go find you a target. And it's not me." He pulled Fangy away to find a target while Clawy followed them, still laughing hysterically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, all. Ya, i know i'm not doing a good job at this, but i will try. Plus, to lighten up the mood, i'm gonna type some Omake into every update. Just for fun.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Mousehunt... Seriously...

Omake:

(Eeveen, Belty, Fangy and Clawy are playing cards)

Eeveen: Any 3's?

Belty: Go fish.

Fangy: How long have we been playing this?

Eeveen: I think is about an hour.

Belty: Besides, I got snacks! Any 5's?

Fangy: Yup. This is really boring. I hate it when we are not adventuring or making up a story for . Any 10's?

Clawy: Nope. Go fish. Ok, i got one joke. Who can get you guys out of a pinch? Um... 6's.

Eeveen: There you go. No idea.

Clawy: A pinchy mouse! (Rolls on floor laughing hysterically)

Belty: That doesn't even make sense!

Clawy: What? Seriously, a Pinchy mouse can get you out of a pinch because...**YOW!**

(Clawy jumps high in the air)

Pinchy mouse: That will teach you to make fun of me! (Scuttles off)

(Clawy landed on the table0

Fangy: Now that's funny. Hey, Clawy, any 7's?

Clawy:*blows hair off his face* Go pinch...

Chapter 2-Belty meets Kenny

Ok, let us intercept the story for a few minute. There are stil a lot of characters to introduce. I know, I know, you want to know what will Chuby-Mcchubby ask his Master. But, this is more important. One of the character is Kenny, his full name is Kenny Rogers Roasters. He is more noob than Jia Hung, Belty stole his Maki Cheese and missed him 1...Oh Sorry, i lost count, i think it is 139,384,739,793,847,783,273,110,000,000,023,847,389 times. i know, there is a lot of numbers, huh? A very noob mousehunter. It doen't take Sherlock Homes to know that his trap is a Broken Ambush Trap.

Once,Kenny the noob Mousehunter used Ice Maiden and Tribal Base in Dracono. Suddenly, Belty came riding on a dragon mouse and ate his Inferno Harvati Cheese like, 198,237,129,821,712,987,291,282,173,192,387,129 times. *phew!* never make me say that again.

Why is Kenny connected with this story? Well, this is because Kenny is a mousehunter with the rank of, i think is either count or baron, but he hardly has any points. Why? i'll tell you later.

So as we continue with the story. As you already knew, Belty was helping Fangy train for the test. After bidding goodbye to Fangy and Clawy, Belty got hungry so he went search for some cheese. He came across 100 mousehunters in just half an hour and made off with 99 Maki Cheese and 1 Super Brie+. But that was merely a snack for him. So he went on in search again. And this is where Kenny comes in to the story. Belty was poking for more Maki Cheese, Super Brie+, Swiss, Marble, Inferno Havati or whatever stupid cheese he can get his fat paws on.

Not far away, Kenny was setting up his Broken Ambush Trap in the bushes, baited with Maki cheese.

Chubby-Mcchubby soon found Kenny's Broken Ambush Trap. Kenny saw Belty and wondered who was he as he felt he had seen him before. Belty saw the delicious, fresh, unresistantable, smelly, salty, seaweed wraped, expensive, you name it, cheese. Belty came closer to the trap and snatch the cheese before the rusted droid bots jumped up and dismantled to pieces as it hit the ground. Belty remained speechless as he ate the cheese.

Thats when Kenny remembered. He jumped out of the bushes and shouted: " Ah! Is you! Son of a..." "Uh...why are you hiding in a bush of poison ivy?" asked Belty. "Poison Ivy?" said Kenny puzzled. He looked at his skin and it is burning red. He began to scratch ferociously. "Damn! Damn! So Itchy! Ow!" Belty laughed hardly. Kenny got mad and he took out a trap while scratching. "Get ready to taste my..."

He assembled his trap on his base. It is a pink colored, horse-like robot. "...Party Piñata Bot!" Belty just stood there hungrily. Belty grabbed a wooden stick and swung it at the Party Piñata Bot. Candy flew everywhere as the bot exploded and sent Kenny flying into the air. "A homerun!" exclaimed Belty. "I'll get you one day!" cursed Kenny.

After the "strenuous" battle, Belty returned to the Dojo and waited for his Master. Not long after, Master Belty came back. He counted the cheese in the bag. He lift his head and grinned. Belty looked hopefully. "Good work, Belty. The Marble, Swiss, Maki and Brie are all here." Belty grinned happily. "But..." Belty's ear dropped. "...the Super Brie+ are gone." said Master Belty grimly. " YOU BELTY, HAD DISHONORED ME! THIS TEST IS FOR THE TOURNAMENT QUALIFICATION!" shouted Master Belty at his student.

**So there you have it. The second chapter of this humourest, uh...funniest... whatever adventure of Belty...**

**So... tell me what you think of this and the addition of the Omake. **

**What are you waiting for? Start typing the review! Pronto!**


End file.
